Poudlard in Tête de Livre
by Okami-baka
Summary: Il n'y en pas à part que c'est une " fic "  je me demande si on peut en dire que c'est une fic mais bon...  écrit sous forme Facebook et qu'il n'y à aucun lien logique entre deux " publication " des personnages. PAS ENCORE CORRIGÉE!


**Titre:** Poudlard in " Tête de livre "

**Mots et expression obligés:** Loup-garou;Morsures;Liés;Alcools;Mignon et Piercing

**Couple imposé **: Harry/Draco

**Résumé:** Il n'y en pas à part que c'est une " fic " (je me demande si on peut en dire que c'est une fic mais bon...) écrit sous forme Facebook et qu'il n'y à aucun lien logique entre deux " publication " des personnages.

**Remarque:** Lire le résumé

**Disclaimer: **Tous appartient à la magnifique, merveille, superbe, blonde et talentueuse J.K Rowling, je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire et je ne fais donc qu'emprunter les personnages pour les lui rendre ensuite en plus ou moins bon états.

**Note:** Bah voilà mon premier vrai défi lancer par ma Chacha, j'ai aussi écris ça sur un coup de tête car l'inspi me venais, ceci est une fic Yaoi donc relation entre deux hommes, homophobes Bye bye, pour les autres bonnes lectures!

**Note 2 le retour:** OS toujours pas corrigé

_**Draco Malfoy**_ et _**Harry Potter **_sont désormais ami

_**Ron Weasley**_: Elle est où la caméra? (_**Tous les Griffondor**_ aiment ça)

_**Severus Snape**_: Draco doit être sous impérium, Sherlock Snape va mener son enquête... (_**Tous les Serpentard**_ aiment ça)

**\oOo/**

_**Minerva MacGonagall**_ aime _L'herbe pour chat de chez Zonko_

**\oOo/**

_**Hermione Granger**_ est à la bibliothèque

_**Ginny Weasley**_: Et tu travail sur quoi cette fois?

_**Hermione Granger**_: Je dois écrire 160 cm de parchemin sur l'utilité des poils de loup-garou dans la potion EffetRalgant...

_**Remus Lupin**_: Et pourquoi tu ne demande pas à un loup-garou en personne?

_**Sirius Black**_: Remus:1 ; Hermione:0

**\oOo/**

_**Severus Snape**_ mène son enquête

_**Draco Malfoy**_: J'étais pas sous impérium, c'est le papy-à-la-barbe-plus-blanche-que-les-draps-de-Pomfresh qui nous à forcé!

_**Harry Potter**_: C'est vrai il a hacker nos comptes et puis bah voilà quoi!

**\oOo/**

_**Dolores Ombrage**_ aime _Donner des punitions qui reste marqué à vie_

**\oOo/**

_**Albus Dumbeldore**_ aime _Manger des bonbons aux citrons entre deux suçacides_

**\oOo/**

_**Harry Potter**_, _**Hermione Granger**_, _**Cormac MacLaggen**_, _**Luna Lovegood**_ et 30 autres personnes participerons au " Repas de Noël du club de Slug "

**\oOo/**

_**Tom Elvis Jedusor (Voldemort)**_ songe à un nouveau plan pour tuer l'abruti-à-la-cicatrice-qui-ne-ressemble-à-rien...

_**Lucius Malfoy**_, _**Narcissa Malfoy**_, _**Bellatrix Lestrange**_ et 10 autres personnes aiment ça

**\oOo/**

_**Winky**_ aime _Noyer son chagrin dans la bièrraubeurre_

**\oOo/**

_**Pomona Chourave**_ mets de la bouse de dragon sur ses mandragore

_**Gilderoy Lockart**_: Mandragore?

_**Pompom Pomfresh**_: Toujours aussi débile...

**\oOo/**

_**Viktor Krum**_ aime _Faire des figures acrobatiques sur son balais_

**\oOo/**

_**Harry Potter **_a loupé sa potion, il se retrouve mentalement lié__à**_ Draco Malfoy_** par la pensée...

_**Draco Malfoy**_: Te plains pas Potter, moi aussi j'entend tes pensée!

_**Harry Potter**_: Mais moi je ne m'amuse pas à compter les mouches dans la salle de Trewalney! On dirais que t'a quelque chose à caché!

_**Harry Potter**_: Malfoy? T'est mort?

**\oOo/**

_**Rubeus Hagrid**_ songe à aller se faire un piercing en forme d'Acromentule à l'arcade...

_**Albus Dumbeldore**_ aime ça

_**Ron Weasley**_: Il n'y a pas un seau quelque part?

**\oOo/**

_**Cho Chang **_aime _Chialer comme une fontaine_

**\oOo/**

_**Vincent Crabe **_aime _Faire du poney sur un sombral dans la serre n°7_

**\oOo/**

_**Seamus Fennigan**_ a une stupide chanson moldue dans la tête

_**Mlle Gobepince**_: Laquelle?

_**Seamus Fennigan**_: " C'est Gugusse avec son violon, fait danser les filles... "

_**Colin Crevey**_: R.I.P

**\oOo/**

_**Gregory Goyle**_ aime _Manger des gâteaux avec les pieds_

**\oOo/**

_**Dean Thomas**_ regarde le Quidditch à la létésivion sorcière

**\oOo/**

_**Théodore Nott**_ aime _Aller tuer Dumby_ et _Prendre le thé avec Athéna_ (1)

**\oOo/**

_**Luna Lovegood**_ aime _Les morsures de gnomes de jardin_

**\oOo/**

_**Sybille Trewalney **_prévoit une horreur pour les Serpentard et Griffondor aux cœurs fragile...

_**Lavande Brown**_ et **_Parvati Patil_** aiment ça

**\oOo/**

_**Lee Jordan**_ aime _Insulter les Serpentard en commentant un match de Quidditch_

**\oOo/**

_**Pansy Parkinson**_ aime _Glousser comme une dinde_ et F_aire manger des pastilles de gerbes à d'innocent Poufsouffle de première année_

**\oOo/**

_**Alastor Maugrey**_ installe de nouveaux systèmes de sécurité sur sa maison

_**Kingsley Shakelbot**_: Et pour quelle raison cette fois?

_**Alastor Maugrey**_:VIGILANCE CONSTANTE Kingsley, vigilance constante!

**\oOo/**

_**Arthur Weasley**_ aime _Trafiquer les objets moldus en toute légalité_

**\oOo/**

_**Cédric Diggory**_ aime _mourir d'un Avada Kedavra sur la tombe du père d'un grand psychopathe scyzophrène_

**\oOo/**

_**Fillius Flittwick**_ aime _Décorer le sapin de Noël à coup de " Wingardium Leviosa "_

**\oOo/**

_**Molly Weasley**_ aime_ Siffler en travaillant_

**\oOo/**

_**Draco Malfoy**_ cherche la personne qui à échanger son shampoing " L'or et L'ail pur Blonde " par une teinture violette...

_**Neik Zabini**_: Mais tu étais si mignon...

_**Draco Malfoy**_: Tu sais qui c'est?

_**Blaise Zabini**_: Potter. Il a demander à un elfe de maison de faire l'échange xD

**\oOo/**

_**Dobby**_ à _**Harry Potter**_: Harry Potter, Monsieur, méfaits accompli!

_**Harry Potter**_: Merci Dobby, j'avais remarqué...

_**Dobby**_: Ce fut un honneur d'aider Harry Potter, Monsieur!

**\oOo/**

_**Fumseck**_ a envie de chanter

**\oOo/**

_**Miss Teigne **_a envie de croquer du phénix

**\oOo/**

_**Rusard **_a rejoins le groupe _Je suis zoophile et je t'emmerde!_

**\oOo/**

_**Fred et Georges Weasley**_ préparent des feux d'artifice pour fêter les BUSE des cinquièmes années

**\oOo/**

_**Blaise Zabini**_ regarde les étoiles

_**Firenze**_: On voit bien Mars ce soir...

**\oOo/**

_**Olivier Dubois**_ veut un éclair de feu!

**\oOo/**

_**Ollivanders**_ peut de nouveau vendre ses baguettes

**\oOo/**

_**Draco Malfoy**_ à **_Harry Potter_**: Putain Potter t'a fais quoi à mon balais? On aurait dit que j'étais un alcoolo!

_**Neik Zabini**_:Alcool? *w*

_**Harry Potter**_: Je suis innocent, c'est Ron qu'a fait l'coup, il a dit " j'en ai marre de cette sale fouine qui fais le beau devant les filles alors que (…) le vif d'or souffle à ses oreilles! " alors m'accuse pas tout le temps:

_**Pansy Parkinson**_: Pourquoi t'a coupé à un moment?

_**Harry Potter**_: Pour rien...

**\oOo/**

_**Ron Weasley**_, **_Ginny Weasley_**, _**Fred et Georges Weasley**_ et 2 autres personnes aiment _Je préfère être une belette qu'une sale fouine xP_

**\oOo/**

_**Draco Malfoy**_ aime_ Les fouines sont plus mignonne que les belettes_

**\oOo/**

_**Neville Londubat**_ aime _Danser la valse avec un ange au clair de lune près de lac noir_

**\oOo/**

_**Fleur Delacourt (Fleur Weasley)**_ prépare son mariage avec son demi-loup-garou

**\oOo/**

_**Neik Zabini**_ aime _Après demi-géant, demi-loup-garou, demi-chat, demi-portion, on va avoir demi quoi?_

**\oOo/**

_**Ron Weasley**_ lit " Blanche Neige et les 7 nains " à **_Teddy Lupin_**

Nymphadora Lupin aime ça

**\oOo/**

_**Le département des mystères**_ est navré de vous annoncer que les retourneurs de temps sont en miettes

**\oOo/**

_**Madame Maxime**_ n'est pas une demi-géante, elle a juste une forte ossature

**\oOo/**

_**Sirius Black**_ aime _Ma forme animagus est le Sinistros, t'a un problème avec moi?_

**\oOo/**

_**Cornelius Fudges**_ aime _Maltraiter son chapeau melon tout vert comme la pomme_ et _être conet en être fier_

_**Le Magen-magot**_ aime ça

**\oOo/**

_**Harry Potter **_à **_Draco Malfoy_**: Malfoy, aurais-tu l'obligeance de me rendre ma robe de Quidditch?

_**Draco Malfoy**_: Vient la chercher, elle est dans ma chambre de préfet...

_**Harry Potter**_: J'arrive, bouge pas

_**Milicent Bulstrode**_: Ils vont copuler gay-ment!

**\oOo/**

_**Draco Malfoy**_ et**_ Harry Potter_** sont désormais en couple

_**Blaise Zabini**_: J'avais raison!

_**Neik Zabini**_: J'ai gagner 10 chupa-chup's *w*

_**Draco Malfoy**_: Le couple Zabini, dès que j'vous vois, j'vous tue!

_**Harry Potter: **_Je me vois dans l'obligation de supprimer certains (c'est à dire 99%) des commentaires pour ne pas choquer les âmes sensibles restantes...

**\oOo/**

_**Tous Poudlard**_ aiment _C'est la fin_

(1) Dédicace à ma AnyaMalfoyette, de son histoire_** " **_Ca ne se fait pas, Potter! Les secrets, c'est "

Bon ben voilà, merci d'avoir lu, review?

PS: Si vous voulez critiquer, faîtes au moins des critiques constructives, ne critiquez pas juste pour le plaisir de la critique bête et méchante.


End file.
